


As many as it takes

by Splatx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: "Gonna fill you," he growled, releasing your hip with one of his hands to press down on your spine, forcing you to arch your back more, more, more, "over and over, knot you as many times as it takes to fill ya with my pups. Yer my Omega, my darlin', ain't nothin' anyone can do about it."
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 161





	As many as it takes

"I'm gon' put a pup in ya, darlin',"

From any other Alpha, it would have just been Heat talk. But in the Heats you'd shared with Micah (not that many, mind, he hadn't been with the gang that long, your first fuck had been adrenaline fueled, Dutch sending you out with him to 'try him out' against a bunch of O'Driscolls—he'd nearly been shot, you'd let him bend you over the table, and next thing you knew you were inviting him to share your Heats, instead of whichever Alpha followed after you when you trotted out of camp as your scent changed) he'd never been one for breeding talk.

You whined, despite yourself, the thought of _pups_ appealing to your inner Omega that you constantly denied, that you refused to appeal to, _couldn't_ appeal to in your line of work, the fire in your stomach burning brighter, tilting your head back to bare your throat. "Micah, what…?" he'd never brought up pups before, and you weren't Mates, hadn't discussed Mating yet, and despite all his talk he didn't seem, yet, particularly inclined to turn the gang into Pack.

He growled, baring his teeth and adjusting his grip on your legs, pulling you closer and leaving you moaning as his cock reached deeper, deeper, your nails scrabbling against his shoulders. "You're _mine_ , Omega. Gonna make ya mine, keep ya mine. Saw how Morgan was lookin' atcha, how he was thinkin' of ridin' out after ya."

You hadn't noticed. You'd spent a fair few Heats with Arthur, but you'd spent a few Heats with most of the Alphas, any one of them that rode out after you. It had nothing to do with relationships, though you supposed it helped with bonding; it was just scratching an itch, making your Heats less painful. You'd spent some with Arthur, some with Mac, with Davey, when they were alive. Had, once, with Charles, would have happily accepted him again if Micah hadn't caught your fancy.

"You are _mine._ " he snarled again, punctuating it with a harsh thrust that knocked the breath from your lungs, "Gonna be the mother of my pups. Gonna fill ya up, over and over," he punctuated each 'over', raising himself up until he was kneeling, a welcome stretch low in your back as he tried to go as deep in you as he could, "until you're all bred up. Full of my pups, _only_ my pups. They'll watch you walk around, stomach all round, and know yer _mine_. See you holding those pups, raising those pups. Know those pups're _mine_ , know they're _ours_." his voice rumbled in his chest, chest vibrated against yours.

"Micah," you whined, though you weren't sure what you wanted to say. _'This is a bad idea.'_ maybe - helping to raise Jack, a Beta born to Beta parents, and only helping at that, was a struggle. Raising a pup? An Alpha or an Omega, in a wildPack? You couldn't imagine it. Or maybe _'don't stop'_ because fuck, but your Heat raged, maybe _'don't you dare!'_ because he wasn't your Alpha, you'd only known him a handful of months.

Still, though, you allowed him to manhandle you onto your hands and knees, only whining pitifully, starting to plead "No, don't stop!" when he pulled out of you, slick making an embarrassing sound as it splattered to the wooden flooring of the cabin you'd chosen for this Heat, quick to mount you again. You fell, easily, into presentation, arms crossed with your head resting on them, hips dipped so he could fuck as deep into you as possible. Though you burned with Heat's fever, his hands were like firebrands where they clutched at your hips, and you knew there'd be hand-shaped bruises to join your other Heat wounds. 

"Gonna fill you," he growled, releasing your hip with one of his hands to press down on your spine, forcing you to arch your back more, more, more, "over and over, knot you as many times as it takes to fill ya with my pups. Yer my Omega, my darlin', ain't nothin' anyone can do about it."

Micah's hips stuttered, and he gave a low groan as he shoved into you as hard as he could, cock throbbing as he began to cum, knot swelling to lock him inside you. At the same time, before you could react, his teeth sank deep into the crook of your shoulder, deep into your bonding gland, and your world went white at the pleasure-pain, wave after wave flooding through you, crying out loudly, only his hands on your hips keeping you from collapsing.

He’s white-hot inside you, knot a welcome stretch, throbbing wonderfully, as he toppled onto his side to keep from crushing you, pulling you with him so as to keep from tugging on his knot, slowly releasing his grip on your shoulder. You’re boneless, barely aware of your small whimpers, and he nuzzled at his Mark, that mustache of his scratchy and tickling, before bringing one hand up to rest it on your stomach, growling low into your ear, “As many knots as it takes, darlin’,”


End file.
